


Destiny

by KathWritesThings



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 16:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathWritesThings/pseuds/KathWritesThings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick, one shot- Merlin knows an awful lot about destiny, and sometimes Arthur wonders...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first post... any comments/constructive criticism are always welcome and much appreciated...

Destiny was a complicated thing.

Merlin knew that better than anybody.

How?

Well, it just so happened that Merlin’s destiny was to use his magic- that he was somehow born with- to aid the King of Camelot- whom he is manservant to- into uniting the lands of Albion and becoming the greatest Kind the world has ever seen, by protecting him, AKA saving his Royal behind every time he gets into a bit of trouble. Not to mention said King is also his best friend, who has no idea about Merlin’s magic because sorcery of any kind, under his decree, is illegal and punishable by death. Because he thinks all sorcery is evil. But he trusts Merlin with his life.

            The King, of course, is oblivious to all of this. Because the King is a prat, dollophead, clotpole and any other insult Merlin can come up with off the top of his head. But he’s also the greatest leader and fighter the Kingdom has ever seen. He’s also the greatest friend Merlin could ever want, and the King thinks just as highly of Merlin, but god forbid Merlin should ever know it. But he does think that Merlin can be a bit… well, actually, incredibly odd sometimes. One moment he’ll be rambling on about something irrelevant then sometimes he will look at the King like he knows something very important, like he is waiting for someone else to realise it too. And he’ll say some odd things about destiny and his bright blue eyes that are usually filled with laughter will look very sad and though Merlin is just a young man he will seem to have lived a thousand years. And sometimes, just sometimes, the King suspects that Merlin is ten times wiser than he could ever hope to be and he wonders if he really knows Merlin at all.

            But then he brushes it off because what would a young serving boy from a tiny village know about destiny? Or wisdom? Merlin barely knew how to tie a shoe.  And of course he knows Merlin. You aren’t friends with someone for ten years without knowing them… yet sometimes; just sometimes… the King can’t help but wonder.

            There have always been different things about Merlin. The way he has never spoken to the king as if he were, well, a King? Sure, he was respectful enough but he was never hesitant to say what he really thought.

            Then there was the way that sometimes, even before he was king, Merlin would look at him as if he was the most important person in the world, like nothing else mattered. But he was also distant. Occasionally, as if out of nowhere, Merlin would be entirely distracted or even go missing for a day or two or three. Sometimes he looked as if he was carrying the weight of a thousand worlds upon his shoulders, but the King never asked because in states like this Merlin would barely hear him anyway.

            And finally, the one thing the King never understood was Merlin’s… sensitivities. He hated hunting, even scaring off the animals sometimes, and always found mercy to show to anyone, even the darkest of people.

            The King remembered the trip to that sacred cave. In the grove Merlin looked so happy, so alive. Somehow he, while no one else could, felt that it was a sacred place. That everything there was just so alive. Merlin lit up. It was the happiest the Kind could recall seeing him in years: he seemed to be getting more and more distant, yet those looks, he noticed, were increasing.

            If he didn’t now any better the King would say he looked almost protective of him. It was as if Merlin knew that something bad was coming- coming for the King. The King thought that Merlin was just paranoid, or that he was just very bad at reading people. Both were possible. But what wasn’t possible, was Merlin knowing something about what could be coming for the King, or for Camelot, even, without him knowing first, right?

Wrong.

Arthur wished he’d asked all those times. He wished he hadn’t thrown his wonderings aside so simply or discredited the all-too-wise things that Merlin said. He wanted to know everything. Because only in his dying breaths did he find out that Merlin actually knew a hell of a lot about destiny.

Because, as it turned out, Merlin’s destiny was Arthur.


End file.
